Peinture
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: YuumaLuka—Megurine Luka, seorang gadis pengagum pelukis kenamaan Leonardo da Vinci, benci melukis. Da Vinci pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar ini. Untuk Vocaloid FF Award Periode 3: Dream.


Entri saya untuk mengikuti IVFA periode 3: Mimpi (Pertama kalinya ikut! Yeay!). Oh, ini adalah fic one-shoot yang memakan waktu paling lama dalam proses penggarapan. Hampir sebulan. Selain masalah WB, riset juga menjadi masalah terbesar saya di sini. I mean, PLEASE, saya nggak tau apa-apa tentang teknik lukis-melukis apalagi tentang seluk-beluk Leonardo Da Vinci! Orzorzorz

Saya udah usahain sebaik mungkin, tapi kalau misalnya ada beberapa yang nggak sesuai, kalian bisa salahin saya. #pasrah

Oh, beberapa alur ada yang sengaja di acak. Perhatikan nomernya!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloids' owned by Crypton and Yamaha and another companies which related to it. I gain no commercial advantages.  
**Warning:** AU, OOC, possibly typo(s), crack-pair, plotless story, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

**Lunlun Caldia** present...

* * *

.

[14]

Ketika mata birunya terbuka, Luka langsung bisa melihat kegelapan mengelilinginya. Kegelapan itu begitu absolut, hingga ia tak bisa melihat ataupun mengenali sekitarnya. Kegelapan membuatnya buta. Ia mengeryit, takut.

Dia belum pernah berada di sebuah tempat dimana kegelapan benar-benar menyelubung dan tak membiarkan ada satu tetes pun cahaya menembusnya. _Ini... di dalam mimpi kah?_

Luka pernah berkali-kali mengalami mimpi—dimana semua itu selalu di mulai dengan fase kegelapan yang begitu pekat, terlalu pekat hingga ketika ia memaksa untuk berontak, Luka malah merasakan tubuhnya ditelan bulat-bulat oleh kegelapan itu sendiri. Karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk diam. Tak bergerak.

Luka membiarkan dirinya mengambang di tengah kegelapan itu. Menunggu sampai kegelapan itu jenuh dan akhirnya melepas jerat terhadapnya.

Setelah sekian lama—waktu tak ubahnya ilusi disini, satu detik bisa saja terasa menyiksa dan berjalan lambat seperti setahun. Karena itu, Luka tidak pernah mau menghitung berapa banyak waktu yang telah ia habiskan disini— mengambang dalam ketidakpastian, akhirnya gadis itu bisa merasakan kakinya menyentuh sebuah pijakan yang solid.

Dengan gerak yang amat perlahan, dia menarik kaki jenjangnya—melangkah di sepanjang pijakan tersebut.

Luka tidak pernah tahu apa yang ia injak. Apakah lantai, atau tanah? Dia tidak bisa mengenalinya karena segalanya masih tampak hitam disini. Dia juga tidak tahu kemana pijakan ini akan membawanya. Apakah akan mengantarnya ke penghujung mimpi, ke kegelapan lainnya, atau malah tidak membawanya kemana-mana?

Seberkas cahaya putih berpendar di ujung sana. Luka mengeryit, tak biasanya ia melihat cahaya di tengah kegelapan begini. Apakah cahaya itu akan mengantarnya kembali ke alam persepsi?

Lagi, dia melangkah mendekati cahaya itu. Luka tidak mau berlari. Dia takut jika melakukannya, cahaya itu malah akan menjauh menghindarinya—seperti yang sering terjadi.

Pelan, namun pasti, gadis itu mengeliminasi setiap jarak. Saat ini dia sudah berada di depan cahaya tersebut, namun yang Luka lihat bukanlah jalan untuk keluar dari kegelapan ini. Yang berdiri di depannya adalah seorang wanita berparas cantik. Matanya menatap langsung padanya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah kurva cantik; tersenyum. Ada sesuatu di dalam sorot mata dan senyum wanita itu. Sesuatu yang membuat kesan enigmatis melekat erat padanya. Bola mata _carulean_ milik Luka otomatis membulat. Dia mengenalinya...

.

.

* * *

**Peinture**  
—graphic art consisting of an artistic compotition made by applying paints to a surface—

* * *

.

[15]

"... Mona Lisa."

Yuuma mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit yang membentang biru, kemudian menatap Luka dengan alis saling bertaut.

"... Ha?" adalah refleks pertama yang lolos dari mulut pemuda beriris _amber_ itu, sebelum diikuti oleh sebuah kedipan mata sekali. "Tadi kau bilang apa? Mona Lisa?"

"Rupanya selain bodoh, kau juga tuli, Roro." Luka menanggapi dingin. Matanya tak bergeming menatap sekumpulan siswa yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan yang ada di bawah.

Yuuma mendengus, setengah tak terima dibilang bodoh dan tuli oleh Luka. Setengahnya lagi karena tidak suka gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nama tengah.

"Hei, hei, untuk ukuran seorang gadis, bicaramu terlalu tajam. Bisa kaupakai bahasa yang lebih halus?" Yuuma melihat Luka mengedikkan bahu dan memasang sikap tidak peduli, pemuda itu mendesah. "Lagipula aku _tidak_ tuli. Aku cuma mau memastikan. Apa benar kau melihat Mona Lisa di dalam mimpi? Mo-Na-Li-Sa,"—Yuuma mengeja sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya—"benar Mona Lisa yang _itu_?"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh hingga tidak bisa mengenalinya?" Luka setengah protes menanggapi pertanyaan Yuuma. "_Itu_ jelas Mona Lisa! Sorot mata dan senyum yang misterius, lalu goresan kuasnya—halus dan rinci— benar-benar khas seorang ahli. _Itu_ Mona Lisa karya Da Vinci. Tidak mungkin salah!"

Yuuma tak bergeming. Dia tahu gadis itu hampir tidak pernah salah dalam mengenali sebuah objek—terutama lukisan.

Megurine Luka adalah satu-satunya gadis yang begitu mencintai seni yang pernah Yuuma kenal sepanjang hidupnya. Luka mengagumi sederetan seniman dengan karya-karya mereka yang mengagumkan. Sebut saja nama seperti Michelangelo, Pablo Picasso, Jan Vermeer, atau Vincent van Gough maka gadis berparas cantik itu pasti akan langsung mengenali semua karya mereka.

Bagi Yuuma, selain memiliki kecintaan terhadap seni yang amat tinggi, Luka juga adalah gadis yang cerdas dan memiliki mata yang tajam. Ketika menonton film The Little Mermaid garapan Disney, Luka adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang langsung bisa mengetahui bahwa lukisan pada rumah bawah air Ariel adalah lukisan seniman abad XVII, The Pentinent Magdalena—Rumah Pembuangan Magdalena— karya Georges de la Tour. Jarang ada orang yang memperhatikan detil-detil kartun garapan Disney hingga mereka tidak dapat mengenali pesan-pesan—kadang berupa simbolisme— tersembunyi yang sengaja diselipkan. Tapi, Luka bisa. Dia gadis yang luar biasa.

Leonardo da Vinci, yang digambarkan sebagai arketipe "manusia renaisans" dan sebagai genius universal, adalah satu dari sekian banyak seniman yang begitu dikagumi Luka. Ada beberapa karya Da Vinci yang masuk dalam daftar lukisan paling ingin dilihat langsung oleh gadis berkulit porselen itu. Sebut saja The Last Supper, The Adoration of The Magi, dan Madonna of The Rocks (The Virgin of The Rocks). Namun, yang paling menjadi favoritnya adalah karya Da Vinci yang kini tersimpan di museum Louvre, Paris. Lukisan yang pernah dua kali menjadi sasaran target pencurian. Karya yang paling terkenal dan menuai perhatian dari para peneliti sejarah dan pecinta seni seluruh dunia, Mona Lisa.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya." Kalimat Luka barusan sukses menarik Yuuma kembali dari lamunan singkat.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. Yuuma tahu gadis itu tidak akan salah mengenali Mona Lisa, secara Mona Lisa adalah karya terbaik seniman favoritnya. Tapi, yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah...

"Kenapa Mona Lisa bisa ada dalam mimpimu? Tidakkah itu aneh?" tanya Yuuma. "Maksudku, kau bahkan belum pernah melihatnya langsung, kan?"

Kini giliran Luka yang terdiam.

"Mungkin itu cuma bunga tidur biasa. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu untuk memandangi Mona Lisa di internet, mungkin karena itu kau jadi memimpikannya."

Angin musim panas berhembus menyebarkan hawa hangat, menggerakkan beberapa cabang dan ranting pohon. Di atas atap, helaian rambut panjang berpigmen _peach_ Luka berkibar, seolah ikut hanyut dalam tarian bersama sang angin.

"Entah. Mungkin kau benar," tanggap Luka lirih. Wajah aristokratnya menyendu, kelihatan sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Luka mendongak, menatap Yuuma. "Tentang apa?"

"Kau."

"Aku?"

Yuuma mengangguk. "Kenapa kau begitu mengagumi mereka—para seniman jenius yang mengabdikan diri mereka untuk seni?"

Luka mengerjap sekali, seakan tidak menyangka ia akan ditanyai hal semacam itu. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, ia menarik ujung bibirnya hingga menciptakan sebuah senyum tipis. "Mereka itu mengagumkan. Mereka bisa menyalurkan jutaan makna, simbol, bahkan teka-teki melalui setiap goresan kuas cat kepada orang-orang yang melihat karya mereka. Kalau kau melihat lebih teliti, kau akan mengerti seberapa menakjubkan sosok dan karya-karya mereka."

Luka mengerling pada Yuuma dan mendapati alis pemuda itu naik satu. Yuuma tidak mengerti, Luka bisa menebak. Yuuma pada dasarnya memang bukan orang yang mengerti esensi dari sebuah seni seperti dirinya. Tapi Luka menghargai sikap Yuuma yang selama ini selalu mau menjadi tempatnya bercerita tentang betapa indah dan mengagumkannya lukisan-lukisan karya sang maestro.

Yuuma kemudian mengedikkan bahu. "Nah, setiap orang punya inspiratornya masing-masing," tanggap Yuuma datar. "Tapi aku penasaran, kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengikuti jejak mereka dan menjadi pelukis?"

Luka bisa merasakan udara di sekitarnya menyusut begitu saja.

"... Kau suka melukis, kan, Luka?"

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu terdiam cukup lama. Mata birunya menerawang, jemari tangan saling bertaut resah di atas pagar pembatas, seakan tengah menimbang-nimbang sebuah jawaban. Dia mengakhiri kesunyian dengan sebuah kalimat bernada dingin yang tegas, "Aku tidak bisa melukis."

Kemudian gadis itu berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu yang terhubung dengan tangga ke bawah, dan pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Yuuma yang masih menatap pintu tempat gadis itu menghilang di baliknya.

"... Dasar hipokrit."

* * *

.

[1]

Luka tidak bisa melukis—coret— yang benar adalah, dia benci melukis. Agak ironis sebenarnya, karena Luka adalah seorang pengagum lukisan dan karya-karya seni dari banyak tokoh legendaris pujaan dunia.  
Gadis itu pernah mencoba melukis, mencoba menghasilkan sebuah karya seperti para ahli yang selalu ia puja akan bakatnya. Memulai mimpinya di tangga yang paling dasar. Dulu, di waktu yang sudah terlampau jauh.

.

.

* * *

.

[12]

Lukisan pertama Luka—yang dibuat dengan cucuran keringat dan susah payah— berakhir dengan kanvas yang terbelah jadi dua, goresan cat warna—yang sudah ia buat serapi mungkin— hancur dalam sekejap, tersiram air dari dalam vas bunga yang dilempar dengan tak berperasaan.

Pecahan vas bunga yang bertebaran di lantai adalah wujud metafora yang bagus untuk menggambarkan asa, mimpi, dan harapan seorang Megurine Luka ketika itu.

[13]

Sejak saat itu, gadis itu memutuskan untuk membenci melukis. Tapi, dia tak bisa membenci lukisan-lukisan hebat karya para seniman berbakat. Bahkan hingga saat ini, ketika usianya memasuki 18, dia tidak bisa membencinya. Karya-karya mereka terlalu indah untuk dibenci.

Megurine Luka, seorang gadis pengagum pelukis kenamaan Leonardo da Vinci, benci melukis. Da Vinci pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar ini.

.

* * *

.

[16]

"Yuuma-_kun_!" Yang bersangkutan langsung mendongak hanya untuk mendapati sosok Meiko berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuuma.

"Bisa kau kembalikan ini pada Megurine?" Meiko menaruh sebuah buku di atas meja pemuda itu.

Yuuma mengerjap. "Eh? _Kembali_kan pada Luka?"

Meiko mengangguk. "Hari ini aku piket. Waktu mau membersihkan mejanya, aku menemukan ini di kolong meja," gadis berambut pendek itu mengerling ke arah meja yang berjarak dua bangku di depan, "Megurine sepertinya lupa memasukkan buku ini ke dalam tas."

"Ceroboh, seperti biasa." Yuuma tanpa sadar menyuarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Meiko mengerjap. "... Eh?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," sergah Yuuma cepat. "Lupakan saja."

Meiko mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. "Jadi... kau mau mengantarkan ini pada Megurine, kan?"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Yuuma menjawab sembari memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. "Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong pada yang lain saja? Pada Kaito atau Gumi, misalnya?"

"Kaito harus piket dan Gumi sudah pulang sejak lima menit yang lalu. Yang kosong cuma kau." Gadis berwajah tegas itu menunjuk dada Yuuma menggunakan telunjuk. "Lagipula... di kelas ini yang paling dekat dengan si Megurine itu, kan, kau."

Yuuma menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "... Tapi aku ada eskul."

Meiko menatap Yuuma tajam. Kedua tangannya melipat defensif, menunjukkan sikap permusuhan. Yuuma telah memancing letusan sebuah gunung berapi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" Mata Meiko memberikan tatapan setajam pisau bedah, membuat Yuuma merasa seperti imigran gelap yang sedang diinterogasi petugas imigrasi. "Pokoknya buku ini harus diantarkan ke rumah Megurine, titik!" lanjutnya dengan desibel yang meningkat dari 8 kali level normal dan dahi berkerut.

Yuuma menyerah. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil buku milik Luka lalu kabur dari hadapan Meiko. Lebih baik nurut daripada menderita patah tulang dibanting Meiko.

.

* * *

.

[17]

Objek visual pertama yang masuk dalam jarak akomodasi pandangan Luka ketika dirinya berada di dalam kamar adalah tempat tidur. Di sampingnya, sebuah meja belajar terbuat dari kayu berdiri gagah. Di atasnya, Luka bisa melihat beberapa buku pelajaran yang tertata rapi, jam, dan lampu belajar yang tak pernah bergeming dari tempatnya.

Gadis berwajah aristokrat itu melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tidur. Diletakkannya tas sekolah di atas meja belajar, kemudian, dengan seragam masih menggantung rapi di badan, ia menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

_"... Kau suka melukis, kan, Luka?"  
_

Pertanyaan Yuuma tadi siang kembali menggema di telinganya. Gadis itu mendesah berat, kemudian tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Pertanyaan pemuda bermata emas itu, bagi Luka, terdengar tidak asing dan begitu serupa dengan pertanyaan yang pernah dilayangkan oleh seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang amat ia sayang. Seseorang yang kini telah menghilang eksistensinya.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Sunyi mengelilinginya. Dia diam. Tanpa suara. Hening. Ia hanya ingin menekuri keheningan ini dan membiarkan keadaan itu berlalu, detik demi detik, menit demi menit, waktu demi waktu. Dan saat itulah Luka mendengarnya...

_"Luka suka melukis?"  
_

Luka bisa mendengar suara orang itu. Suaranya begitu jelas, hangat, dan dekat. Seakan saat ini si pemilik suara benar-benar ada di tempat ini dan bertanya langsung pada gadis berparas jelita itu.

Luka menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya kala setetes cairan bening yang hangat terjun bebas dari pelupuk mata dan mengalir di pipi porselennya. Beberapa tetes cairan yang sama juga segera menyusul keluar bersama dengan sebuah isakan kecil.

Megurine Luka adalah gadis dengan harga diri yang sangat tinggi. Dia hampir tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya menangis karena, menurutnya, itu adalah hal yang memalukan. Tapi, untuk kali ini, Luka membiarkan kristal bening berkedok air mata mengalir keluar dan memberi kabar kepada dunia bahwa seseorang gadis—dirinya— tengah berada dalam sebuah fase yang disebut; rapuh.

Di sela tangis, dengan suara parau dan tubuh yang bergetar akibat isaknya, Luka memanggil seseorang yang amat ia rindukan sosoknya.

"... Ibu..."

.

* * *

.

[18]

Megurine Luka adalah seorang yang munafik, sungguh. Bahkan Yuuma, yang notabenenya tidak pernah mau ambil pusing dengan segala tingkah orang lain disekitarnya, dengan senang hati mau mengakui dengan gamblang.

Di atap, Luka bilang sendiri jika dirinya tidak bisa melukis. Ironisnya, realita malah membisikkan sesuatu yang sama-sekali berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya.

.

Di dalam ruang ganti, bersandar pada pintu loker, Yuuma membalik lembar demi lembar halaman buku catatan milik luka. Bukannya dia penasaran dengan isi catatan gadis berambut merah jambu itu, namun tadi benda tersebut terjatuh dengan posisi halaman membuka saat Yuuma hendak menaruhnya di dalam loker. Entah karena kebetulan atau apa, halaman yang terbuka adalah lembar di mana terdapat sebuah sketsa gambar sederetan bangunan—Yuuma mengenali bangunan itu sebagai gedung-gedung perkantoran yang bangunannya bisa terlihat jelas dari kaca-kaca jendela kelas— pencakar langit yang berdiri kokoh, menjulang bagai menantang sang langit. Setiap garis pensil yang membentuk sketsa itu sangat halus. Kesan tegas juga tertuang dengan sendirinya.

Sekilas pandangan mata, gambar itu terlihat begitu sederhana, namun _amber_ Yuuma bisa menangkap bahwa sesungguhnya karya ini sangat rumit dan jauh dari kata sederhana.

Luka menggambar setiap detail dengan sangat baik dan rapi. Setiap satu tarikan pensil begitu diperhatikan sehingga menciptakan sebuah garis yang sangat presisi sekaligus indah. Gambar seperti ini jelas bukan pekerjaan seseorang-yang-tidak-bisa-melukis. Yang ada di dalam buku itu memang bukan lukisan, tapi Yuuma bisa dengan mudah menarik kesimpulan jika sesungguhnya Luka mempunyai bakat dalam bidang seperti ini.

Dengan sigap, ia menutup buku tersebut, mengambil tas serta _jersey_-nya, lalu melangkah pergi dari ruang ganti.

Piko, adik kelas yang kebetulan juga sedang berganti pakaian, refleks bertanya. "Oi, _Senpai_! Mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"He? Jadi mau bolos latihan? Bagaimana jika Pelatih menanyakanmu?"

Yuuma tak menjawab dan hanya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya tak acuh, kemudian benar-benar berlalu dari tempat itu. Persetan dengan latihan. Dia punya urusan yang lebih penting saat ini.

.

* * *

.

[2]

Luka pertama kali menemukan wanita itu di salah satu halaman buku yang sering di baca oleh ibunya. Pada bab yang membahas sosok Leonardo Da Vinci.

Dan saat itu pula, Megurine Luka jatuh cinta sekaligus merangkai mimpi.

Pada senyum tipis yang mengembang di wajahnya. Pada kesederhanaan penampilannya. Pada kecantikan tanpa riasannya.

Sebuah senyum mengembang, mata birunya diisi oleh sinar ketertarikan.

[3]

Ibunya adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkannya pada gadis itu.

"Bukankah dia cantik?" Luka menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati seorang wanita dengan wajah lembut berjalan ke arahnya.

Wanita itu kemudian duduk di samping anaknya—di sebuah sofa kulit hitam panjang yang berdiri gagah di ruang baca. Tangannya yang kurus meraih sebuah buku tebal yang ada di pangkuan Luka.

"Ini,"—dia menunjuk sebuah gambar yang tercetak pada halaman yang terbuka—"namanya Mona Lisa."

"Mona Lisa?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. Afirmasi.

.

Wanita itu lalu memperkenalkan sosok Da Vinci pada Luka.

"Leonardo Da Vinci." Luka mengerjap, kepalanya menengadah menatap sang ibu yang kini tersenyum lembut sambil memegang buku tadi.

"Mona Lisa mungkin adalah lukisan yang paling sering dilihat—dan yang paling dikenal— orang di seluruh dunia," kata ibunya. "Nama pelukisnya adalah Leonardo Da Vinci—seorang jenius seni yang juga pernah bekerja untuk Raja Louis XII."

Luka tahu ada sesuatu di dalam gulungan nada suara ibunya ketika menyebut nama Da Vinci. Itu terbukti dengan wajah feminim sang ibu yang tiba-tiba saja berubah sendu, dan jemari panjangnya yang—entah sadar atau tidak— meraba cetak kecil Mona Lisa di halaman itu. Dari bola mata ibunya, Luka bisa melihatan kilatan melankolis yang bermain. Seperti ada semacam kerinduan, kesedihan, dan impian yang telah pupus dihantam waktu.

"Mona Lisa." Bibir kecil Luka menyebut nama itu. Dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian memeluk lengan sang ibu dengan manja. "Kalau sudah besar, aku akan buat lukisan yang akan menandingi Mona Lisa."

Sang ibu tersenyum. "Memangnya Luka bisa melukis?" melihat bibir sang anak yang mengerucut, wanita itu tahu dia telah melayangkan pertanyaan yang salah. Dia kemudian tertawa dan meralat pertanyaannya yang barusan, "Luka suka melukis?"

Luka memutar bola mata birunya dan mengacungkan jari teluncuk ke arah wanita itu sebagai gestur untuk sang ibu agar menunggu sebentar dan tetap diam di tempat sebelum ia melenggang menghilang dari pandangannya hanya untuk sekejap kemudian kembali ke dalam akomodasi penglihatannya dengan menenteng sebuah buku gambar ukuran A3. Dengan santai, Luka membuka lembar demi lembar kertas yang sudah penuh dengan coret-coret pensil berwarna dan bentuk gambar yang tak beraturan.

Gambar Luka ketika itu mungkin masih sangat jelek, namun mata sang ibu seakan tak bisa lepas dari sana.

"Mungkin ini bukan lukisan," kata Luka, "karena aku tidak menggambar di atas kanvas. Tapi... suatu saat nanti, aku akan mencobanya di atas kanvas!"

Wanita itu menatap Luka dengan kegembiraan dan harapan yang membuncah, kemudian memeluk bocah delapan tahun itu.

.

* * *

.

[5]

Beberapa hari kemudian, Luka menerima hadiah yang tak terduga dari ibunya. Sebuah kanvas berukuran 77x53 cm—ukuran kanvas yang sama yang juga digunakan oleh Da Vinci ketika melukis Mona Lisa— dan satu set cat minyak lengkap dengan kuasnya.

.

Mulai hari itu, Luka kecil menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan menggoreskan kuas cat di atas kanvas pemberian ibunya.

.

[6]

Lukisan pertama Luka selesai sekitar tiga minggu setelah ibunya memberi peralatan lukis itu padanya. Ibunya terkejut ketika anak perempuannya itu menunjukkan lukisan pertamanya padanya yang tengah duduk bersandar sambil membaca biografi Leonardo Da Vinci—wanita itu selalu membacanya tiap waktu— pada sofa hitam di ruang baca. Wanita mengeryit.

"Kukira Luka akan melukis seseorang—seorang wanita, misalnya?" _Seperti yang dilakukan Da Vinci yang melukis Lisa. _

Suara tawa berdering. "Aku akan melakukannya, nanti. Aku lebih ingin melukis Ayah dan Ibu dalam lukisan pertamaku!"

Bibir yang dilapisi lipstik merah tak bisa menahan senyum. Wanita itu kemudian memajukan tubuhnya, memandang lukisan yang tengah di pegang erat oleh anak kesayangannya.

Di sana, di atas kanvas pemberiannya, Luka melukis tiga sosok. Dua sosok di ujung kanan dan kiri, terdiri dari sepasang pria dan wanita. Dia dan suaminya. Di tengah, ada sosok yang lebih kecil berpegangan pada keduanya. Luka. Ketiga sosok itu hanya di lukis seadanya—sebagaimana apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Namun, yang membuat wanita itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya adalah bagaimana Luka membentuk senyum lebar di bibir masing-masing dari mereka.

Seandainya dia bisa tersenyum selebar itu di dunia nyata.

.

* * *

.

[11]

"Ayah! Ayah!" Gadis kecil itu berlari masuk ke dalam ruang baca. Menghampiri seorang pria yang berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil menuding seorang wanita di hadapannya tepat di depan wajah. Mengabaikan api emosi yang berkobar di dalam diri pria tersebut.

"Lihat, lihat! Aku membuat lukisan kita!" Kita, sang ibu bisa mendengar anaknya menekan nada suaranya ketika menyebut _kita_.

Bibir Luka sebisa mungkin mengembangkan senyum lebar. Tangan kurusnya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kanvas pemberian sang ibu. Berharap ayahnya sudi melihat hasil karyanya.

Pria itu memang menatap lukisan Luka, namun apa yang pria itu lakukan selanjutnya, malah membuat setiap pasang mata yang ada dalam ruangan itu terkejut. Pria itu merebut kanvas yang dipegang Luka dengan kasar, kemudian membantingnya ke lantai dengan intensitas kekuatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan; dia membantingnya dengan sangat keras.

"Kau!" Dia kembali menunjuk wajah istrinya. Percikan api emosi menyala dari kedua bola matanya. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu, jangan kenalkan anak ini pada hobi lamamu yang tidak berguna itu!"

"Itu bukan hobi tidak berguna! Itu namanya melukis dan itu adalah seni!" Setelah sekian lama diam, istrinya akhirnya bicara. Dia membalas teriakan yang suami dengan tinggi nada delapan kali dari yang dia suruh pada sarafnya, dan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Selain karena dia khawatir Luka mendengarnya berteriak pada ayahnya, dia juga terkejut karena ini adalah kali pertama ia bersikap seperti itu.

Hening. Sunyi. Sepi. Bahkan suara ranting pohon yang bersentuhan dengan jendela karena tertiup angin seakan tidak mampu membelah kecanggungan atmosfer di antara keluarga itu. Semua kesunyian itu pecah ketika sebuah telapak tangan yang besar mendarat di pipi mulus wanita itu.

Luka mematung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kemudian, masih dengan tingkat kekasaran yang sama dengan sebelumnya, pria itu mendorong istrinya ke lantai. Luka bisa dengan jelas melihat air mata yang mengalir turun di pipi ibunya dan dia berharap ayahnya juga bisa melihatnya lalu menghentikan... apa pun yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang ini. Namun, nihil. Ayahnya saat ini seakan buta dan tak melihat air mata yang berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata istrinya. Tamparan dan pukulan terus menghujani tubuh kecil wanita itu. Sekeras apa pun dia membentengi tubuhnya dengan lengan, tetap saja ada pukulan yang mendarat tepat sasaran. Umpatan dan caci maki terus terlontar dari mulut pria bertubuh tegap itu. Kadang, tangan kekar itu bergerak menjambak helaian panjang istrinya yang selembut benang sutra.

Luka menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa anak-anak lakukan di saat seperti ini.

Tubuh ramping ibunya jatuh di atas lantai yang dingin. Dia masih menangis. Ada lebam kebiruan di pipi dan pelipis kanannya. Ujung bibir kirinya terluka dan mengalirkan cairan merah kental dengan rasa besi—Luka mengenalinya sebagai darah.

Anak perempuan berambut merah jambu itu segera berlari ke arah sang ibu, memeluknya, berharap jika ia melakukan itu sang ayah akan berhenti mengamuk.

"Hentikan!" Luka memekik kencang di sela tangisnya. Nalurinya sebagai anak aktif. Kedua lengan kecil Luka memeluk tubuh sang ibu, erat. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh sang ibu sedikit bergetar, mungkin tersedak tangisnya. "Pergi! Menjauh dari Ibuku! Berhenti menyakiti Ibuku!"

Luka bisa melihat kilatan kaget murni bermain di mata ayahnya, sebelum tergantikan ekspresi keras diikuti oleh rahang yang mengencang dan gigi yang saling terkatup rapat.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan!" Lagi, dia menuding istrinya. Dan ketika dia mengatakannya, nada suaranya terdengar sengit. Terbakar amarah. "Kau membuat anak ini berani melawanku!" lanjutnya dengan muka makin mengeras.

Luka menahan napasnya, ngeri.

Pria itu berhenti sejenak. Mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ada hening yang melantun sejenak. Ketika pria itu tengah sibuk menarik napas, matanya menangkap sesuatu—lukisan Luka yang tadi ia banting masih teronggok tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian, seakan menemukan sumber kemarahannya, pria itu kembali mengencangkan rahangnya. Gigi-giginya saling bergemeretuk di dalam sana.

Ia meraih kanvas itu, menempelkan lututnya pada benda tersebut, merobek kain putih yang menjadi inti, secara otomatis merusak lukisan tangan Luka.

Sang ibu, yang melihat lukisan buah hatinya dirusak, segera bangkit dan menerjang suaminya bak seorang pelari. Dia mencengkeram kedua lengan lelaki tersebut, menghentikan sejenak gerakannya yang ingin merusak lukisan itu lebih jauh lagi.

"Hentikan!" jeritnya. "Kau tidak tahu berapa waktu yang ia habiskan hanya untuk menyelesaikan lukisan ini!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Lagi, dia mendorong tubuh istrinya. Kasar.

Sepertinya, ayah Luka memang benar-benar tidak peduli. Karena, pada detik selanjutnya, dia mematahkan kanvas itu jadi dua, melemparnya ke lantai.

Lukisan itu kini tinggal onggokan sampah, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi pria itu merasa belum cukup. Ia belum puas. Diraihnya vas bunga berisi Anyelir yang sedaritadi tak bergeming di atas meja. Ia melemparnya ke arah lukisan rusak itu.

Air yang berada dalam vas dengan cepat menjalankan perannya, melunturkan cat yang melekat pada kanvas.

.

* * *

.

[19]

Luka mengusap matanya, menghalau air mata yang sudah bersiap terjun bebas untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari dalam kamar.

.

Berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan di lantai dasar yang dibatasi pintu kayu mahogani, Luka mendesah berat. Sudah lama ia tidak masuk ke dalam. Dia bahkan lupa kapan tepatnya kali terakhir ia masuk ke dalam sana.

Mungkin dua tahun yang lalu? Empat? Enam? Ataukah lebih?

Dia tak ingat.

Dia tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak, kemudian membiarkan tangan kurusnya meraih knop pintu; memutuskan untuk masuk.

.

Debu adalah hal pertama yang menyambut kedatangan Luka. Dan godaan untuk bernostalgia adalah keinginan pertama yang terlintas di kepala gadis berambut merah jambu itu ketika ia menginjakkan kaki pada lantai ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu.

Mata biru Luka berkeliling, mengamati. Ruangan ini masih sama seperti yang terakhir ia lihat. Masih besar. Dindingnya masih sesak dengan jejeran rak buku dan foto-foto keluarga. Sofa besar ada di tengah ruangan, tertutup oleh kain linen putih. Semuanya masih sama. Setidaknya, hampir. Singkirkan debu dan jaring laba-laba yang memenuhi setiap sisi ruangan, maka ruangan itu akan benar-benar terlihat seperti dulu. Nyaman dan hangat.

Luka menyentuh meja kayu yang ada di tengah ruangan, kemudian mengeryit ketika mendapati selubung debu yang benar-benar tebal di sana.

_Aku harus membersihkannya kapan-kapan_, pikirnya. _Ya, kapan-kapan._

Gadis berparas cantik itu kemudian berpaling dan berlalu dari ruangan itu. Baginya, tidak sehat jika terlalu berada di tempat itu. Selain berdebu, tempat itu juga mengingatkannya dengan masa lalu yang tidak ingin ia ingat. Bukannya dia benar-benar ingin mengubur kenangan itu di balik kelamnya dinding ingatan, hanya saja, kenangannya akan semua hal ini tidak pernah bagus.

.

Hari sudah sore ketika Luka memutuskan untuk keluar. Senja mengukuhkan diri, sementara matahari perlahan turun dari tahta.

Luka terpaku.

Belum pernah dia melihat langit semerah ini sebelumnya. Benar-benar merah hingga berkas jingga lembut, yang biasanya selalu mendominasi, kini hanya berupa kilasan.

.

* * *

.

[20]

Yuuma memandang pagar cokelat yang berdiri kokoh tak bergeming di depannya. Pagar itu benar-benar memberi pesan tersirat pada setiap orang jika dirinya sengaja dibangun untuk melindungi rumah beserta seluruh penghuninya yang ada di dalam.

Tangan pemuda itu kembali menekan bel hanya untuk mendapati kesunyian yang merebak setelahnya.

Dia mendesah. _Apa gadis itu tidak ada di rumah?_

"Megurine baru saja keluar." Seakan bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam kepala pemuda itu, sebuah suara memberi jawaban.

Refleks, Yuuma menoleh. Mendapati seorang nenek tua dengan yukata berdiri di depan pagar rumah sebelah Luka. _Tetangga_, pikir pemuda itu.

"Luka pergi?"

"Ya, barusan aku lihat dia keluar."

"Oh..."

Mata itu mungkin renta, tapi cukup tajam untuk melihat kilat kekecewaan pada raut muka si pemuda.

"Kalau kau mau, kaubisa mencari Megurine di taman dekat sungai."

"...?"

"Megurine sering ke tempat itu."

"... Begitu, ya."

"..."

"Kalau begitu... terima kasih banyak, Nek."

Kemudian pemuda itu berlalu.

.

* * *

.

[21]

Luka mendudukkan dirinya di bangku panjang, menghadap matahari, memerhatikan langit semakin memerah seakan menumpahkan darah seorang raksasa yang tinggal di ujung langit. Seperti kolam darah. Seperti warna yang melumuri tubuh ibunya waktu itu.

Tiba-tiba ia merinding membayangkannya.

.

"Lihat, siapa yang masih duduk di taman sekarang ini. Bukankah ini sudah terlalu sore?"

Kepala merah jambu itu menoleh hanya untuk melempar sebuah senyum sendu ketika mendapati seorang pemuda bermata emas berjalan ke arahnya.

_Amber_ orang itu tajam. Kontur wajahnya tegas. Rambut _peach_-nya seperti disepuh oleh sinar senja.

"Apa ada alasan yang sangat penting hingga kau datang ke sini, Yuuma?"

Gedikkan bahu singkat. "Tidak terlalu, sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan barang yang tertinggal milik seseorang yang sangat pintar—saking pintarnya, dia sampai lupa memasukkan buku ke dalam tas."

Sebuah buku disodorkan kepada pemiliknya. Tangan seputih porselen yang kurus meraihnya dengan enggan.

"..."

"Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih?"

"... Kau mau aku mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Kibasan tangan. "Lupakan." Kemudian Yuuma mengambil tempat di samping Luka.

Keduanya terdiam. Keduanya menatap satu objek yang sama; matahari terbenam. Keduanya dihujani sinar senja.

.

.

.

"Kau berbohong."

"Soal apa?"

"Kau bisa melukis."

"..."

"Tidak mau bicara?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Yuuma mengerling singkat. "Buku itu tadi jatuh dan terbuka. Tak sengaja."

"Oh..."

"..."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita jika kau bisa melukis?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku tidak boleh tahu?"

Luka tak menjawab.

.

.

.

"Hei, Yuuma."

"Ya...?"

"Kau tahu Leonardo Da Vinci?"

"... Ya."

"Tahu Museum Louvre?"

"... Ya."

"Itu tempat di mana Mona Lisa berada sekarang."

"Aku tahu."

"..."

.

.

.

"Yuuma."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tahu jika sisi kiri pemandangan di belakang Mona Lisa ukurannya jauh lebih besar ketimbang yang kanan?"

"Ya."

"Kautahu alasan Da Vinci melakukannya?"

"Da Vinci adalah pelukis dengan selubung kemisteriusan. Cuma dia dan Tuhan yang tahu alasan pastinya."

Ujung bibir Luka mulai berkedut. "Kau mulai tahu banyak tentang dia rupanya."

"Aku belajar darimu."

"Oh..."

"..."

.

.

.

"Yuuma?"

Yang bersangkutan menoleh. Kali ini sambil mengeryit karena suara sang lawan bicara tiba-tiba berubah parau dan getir. "Hmm?"

"Apakah... kaupercaya jika wanita yang menjadi objek lukisan Mona Lisa adalah Lisa del Giocondo?"

"Aku tak yakin." _Banyak yang masih memperdebatkannya._

"Apa kau tahu jika...," dia tercekat ketika setetes cairan bening yang hangat mengalir lembut di pipi kiri si pemilik rambut _peach_ panjang, "... jika senyum Mona Lisa hanyalah sebuah ilusi optik?"

_Amber_ itu menatap tajam. Tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihat. Ilusi optik, mungkin? Karena ketidakyakinan itu lah, dia akhirnya menaikkan bahu. "... Aku tak pernah tahu."

"Apa kau tahu... jika senyum di wajah Ibuku saat meninggal dulu, sama seperti milik Mona Lisa? Ilusi optik."

Angin musim panas yang hangat berhembus.

"Tidak tahu. Kau tidak pernah cerita apa pun."

"Begitukah?"

"... Ya."

.

* * *

.

[4]

"Luka."

"Ya, Ibu?"

"Apa kau mau mulai melukis?"

"Di atas kanvas? Tentu! Tapi... kita tidak punya kanvas, kan?"

"Kalau Ibu belikan, apa Luka akan mulai melukis?"

Anggukan cepat. Mata biru itu berbinar terang. Mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

"Kalau begitu, akan Ibu belikan."

"Benarkah? _Yeay!_"

"Dengan satu syarat."

"...?"

"Luka tidak boleh memberitahu Ayah. Luka juga harus menyimpan alat-alat lukis dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan."

"... Kenapa?"

Hening melantun sejenak.

"Karena ayahmu... tidak akan mengerti."

.

* * *

.

[7]

Luka ceroboh. Dia terlalu berhasrat memperlihatkan hasil lukisannya kepada sang Ibu hingga terburu-buru ketika membereskan peralatan lukisnya. Tanpa sadar menjatuhkan satu botol cat minyak di atas lantai ruang tamu.

[8]

Malam tiba. Ayahnya pulang dan menemukan botol cat yang terjatuh. Seseorang telah mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Dia murka.

[9]

Waktunya makan malam. Luka sudah duduk rapi di meja makan, ketika tiba-tiba ayahnya menarik kasar lengan ibunya dan menyeretnya masuk ke ruang baca.

[10]

Di balik celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Luka melihat pertengkaran Ayah dan Ibunya.

.

* * *

.

[22]

"Mau mulai melukis lagi?"

Burung gagak berkoak-koak. Sinar lembut senja sudah sepenuhnya membanjiri tubuh dua insan itu. Mata biru murni Luka bercampur dengan semburat senja. "Aku tak akan melukis lagi."

"Kau menyia-nyiakan bakatmu, tahu. Da Vinci pasti kecewa kepadamu."

Bola mata biru menatap sekelompok burung yang hendak kembali ke sarang. "Sudah banyak yang kecewa padaku sebelumnya. Jadi, kupikir tidak masalah."

Pemuda itu mendengus kemudian merebut buku yang ada di pangkuan Luka. Dia mencari halaman kosong, kemudian menyodorkannya pada gadis itu.

"Ini."

"Lukislah sesuatu di sini."

"Jangan bodoh. Ini bukan kanvas."

"Kalau aku bawakan kanvas, apa kau akan mulai melukis?"

"..." Sebuah _deja vu_ menghampiri Luka.

_"Kalau Ibu belikan, apa Luka akan mulai melukis?"_

"..."

Yuuma beranjak dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Luka sendirian.

.

Dekapan angin senja begitu terasa mengganggu. Luka berdiri. Dia berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

Malamnya, seseorang memencet bel rumah. Begitu Luka membuka pintu, yang menyambutnya adalah Yuuma dengan wajah _stoic_-nya yang tengah menenteng kanvas putih berukuran 70x70 cm dan sekantong cat minyak lengkap dengan kuasnya. Ketika Luka hendak menanyakan maksud kedatangannya, pemuda itu langsung menyerahkan kanvas itu dan mendorong Luka masuk ke dalam.

"Sudah kubawakan kanvasnya. Sekarang, mulai melukis!"

.

Luka menatap kosong kanvas putih di depannya. Bertahun-tahun tidak menatap benda polos itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam dirinya. Mungkin kerinduan. Mungkin juga keraguan. Atau... kesedihan?

Dia memejamkan mata dan merasakan sebuah bisikan (_Hei, hei, lihat aku! Perhatikan aku! Aku putih, aku polos. Gores aku dengan sapuan cat berwarna dan bagi mimpimu padaku_) yang samar.

Tangan kurus itu membenamkan kuas di dalam cat. Kemudian, dengan sangat hati-hati, menggoreskannya pada kanvas.

.

.

.

* * *

0!

Ibunda Luka, ketika muda, tak ubahnya seperti sosok gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Dia cantik. Dia bersemangat. Dia punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Yang membedakannya dari gadis kebanyakan hanyalah begitu cintanya dia pada seni; dia punya jiwa seni yang kuat.

Hari-harinya selalu diisi dengan menggoreskan kuas-kuas cat pada kanvas putih. Menumpahkan semua imajinasi liar yang ia punya ke dalam tiap sapuan warna. Beda warna, berbeda pula imajinasi yang tertuang, begitu pula makna yang ia sembunyikan.

Tiap lukisan, tersembunyi simbol-simbol dan pesan-pesan. Kebanyakan tentang gejolak dan semangat masa mudanya. Lukisannya cantik sekaligus membentuk kesan enigmatis bagi yang mau merenungkan. Mirip milik Leonardo Da Vinci.

(Dan sesungguhnya, sosok Da Vinci hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak panutannya)

Dia tertawa. Dia bahagia. Dia hidup. Gejolak jiwa seorang gadis muda membara di dalam binar matanya.

Sampai akhirnya saat itu tiba.

Kedua orangtuanya ingin dia segera menikah. 24 bukanlah angka yang pantas diisi dengan permainan corat-coret kanvas, begitu kata mereka.

Mereka pun mengatur sebuah perjodohan. Seorang anak lelaki tunggal dari salah satu kenalan menjadi pilihan. Wanita itu menangis dalam hati selama perjodohan berlangsung.

Setelah acara selesai, wanita itu mengepaki semua alat lukisnya—kuas, cat, apa pun itu— ke dalam kardus besar kemudian memindahkannya ke dalam gudang. Lukisan-lukisan buatannya yang biasa terpajang di setiap sisi dinding kamar juga diperlakukan sama. Sadar setelah acara perjodohan selesai, dirinya tak akan pernah bisa menuangkan segala hasrat lewat sapuan kuas.

Malam itu, dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal—pada karyanya. Pada kanvas yang masih polos, belum terkena tetesan cat. Pada sederet cat yang setia mewarnai hari-hari mudanya. Pada kuas kayu yang ujungnya sudah mulai mekar karena terlalu sering di pakai. Pada impiannya untuk menciptakan sebuah mahakarya yang nantinya akan digantung di Louvre—bersebelahan dengan Mona Lisa.

(Tak lupa, ia ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kebebasan yang perlahan pergi meninggalkannya)

.

0!

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Ketika janji suci yang terucap tanpa cinta itu terdengar, dia benar-benar merasa kosong. Jiwa dan kebebasan telah hilang ditiup angin musim gugur yang dingin. Dia hanya seonggok jasad. Lupakan perasaan, dia bahkan seakan tidak bernyawa.

.

.

0!

Hari demi hari dilalui. Tidak ada jemari yang antusias menggenggam kuas, yang ada hanya genggaman kaku pada sendok sayur. Tidak ada warna-warni cat minyak, semua telah berubah buram seperti uap air mendidih yang menempel pada jendela dapur. Tidak ada asa dan jutaan bintang yang berpendar di kedua bola mata, hanya ada butiran gelap dengan tatapan menerawang yang jauh dan tak terjangkau.

.

.

0!

Suatu hari, salah satu stasiun tv menayangkan liputan mengenai Musée du Louvre. Wanita itu melihatnya. Cahaya kembali bersinar di kedua mata itu. Namun redup secepat sang suami mengganti saluran tv.

.

.

0!

Suaminya pernah bilang bahwa dia tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang begitu mengagumi Mona Lisa.

"Menurutku, wanita dalam lukisan itu biasa saja—malah jelek karena tidak memiliki alis dan hidungnya terlalu kecil."

Orang yang berpikiran pendek tidak akan dapat melihat kecantikan Mona Lisa sesungguhnya.

.

.

0!

"Orangtuamu dulu pernah bilang jika kau senang melukis?"

"... Ya. Tapi aku tak pernah melakukannya lagi."

"Baguslah, ternyata aku tidak perlu susah-susah menyuruhmu berhenti."

"..."

"Jangan pernah melukis lagi, oke? Aku tidak suka kau membuang waktu untuk hal yang tidak berguna."

"... Ya."

.

.

0!

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Hari-hari datang dan pergi begitu saja. Wanita itu akhirnya mengandung, kemudian melahirkan sembilan bulan kemudian. Dia tersenyum ketika mendengar bayinya menangis. Kelahiran itu, tanpa sadar, membuatnya berpikir. Mungkinkah impiannya yang telah lama mati bisa terlahir kembali? Reinkarnasi?

.

.

0!

Sejumlah bintang di dalam mata itu kembali memperlihatkan secercah harapan kala Luka kecil menunjukkan buku gambar A3 miliknya.

.

.

0!

Malam itu, wanita tersebut tidak bisa tidur. Rasa senang yang membuncah membuat darah dalam tubuhnya mengalir lebih cepat. Reinkarnasi. Mungkinkah hal itu benar-benar ada?

.

.

0!

Sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya sama-sekali bukan suaminya. Dia seperti monster. Dia bahkan tega menghancurkan lukisan anaknya.

.

.

0!

Wanita itu berlari memeluk lukisan anaknya yang sudah terbelah jadi dua. Melindungi mahakarya sang anak dari—

(—PRAK!)

—sebuah vas bunga menghantam kepalanya dengan keras.

.

.

0!

Cuma hitam yang bisa wanita itu lihat. Tubuhnya ringan seakan diangkat oleh seseorang. Begitu membuka mata, Leonardo Da Vinci mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

.

0!

Luka kecil menatap kosong batu nisan di hadapannya. Dia sendirian. Tak ada sosok sang ayah—polisi telah membawanya pergi dua jam yang lalu. Para pelayat berpakaian hitam hilir-mudik di sekitarnya, mengucapkan belasungkawa.

.

.

0!

Kata teman-teman kuliah ibunya, ibu Luka pasti senang bisa meninggal karena melindungi lukisan Luka.

Kata nenek tetangga sebelah, ibu Luka meninggal dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

Waktu itu, hati Luka berbisik jika senyum ibunya hanya sebuah ilusi optik.

.

* * *

.

[23]

Duduk di sofa ruang tamu, Yuuma memperhatikan Luka yang mulai menorehkan cat di atas kanvas. Dia bisa melihat ada jutaan bintang di mata biru indah gadis itu. Impiannya kembali hidup.

[24]

Yuuma menggeram pelan ketika hangat mentari mendekap tubuhnya. Jalan cahaya mentari yang merembes dari jendela dan sela-sela ventilasi udara membutakannya. Dia menggeleng untuk mengembalikan penglihatannya dan tertegun kala menyadari dirinya tertidur di ruang tamu rumah Luka. Tangannya bergerak dan merasakan sehelai kain panjang menutupi tubuhnya. _Selimut?_

.

Yuuma menatap kanvas berukuran 70x70cm yang ada di tengah ruang tamu. Benda itu tak lagi polos. Sapuan cat berwarna-warni memenuhi setiap sisinya.

Sebuah senyum menari di bibir pemuda itu. Luka benar-benar melukis rupanya.

Itu adalah lukisan Yuuma dan Luka yang tengah duduk di bawah hamparan sinar merah-jingga senja. Luka melukisnya dari sudut belakang, hingga yang terlihat adalah bagian punggung—memberi kesan seolah mereka berdua tengah menantang matahari yang sedang turun dari peraduan.

.

[25]

Yuuma menemukan Luka di ruang makan. Tertidur lelap dengan posisi telungkup. Cat menggores tangan dan pipinya. Tadinya Yuuma hendak membangunkan Luka, namun ia urungkan karena sadar gadis itu telah menghabiskan semalam suntuk menyelesaikan lukisannya. Dia menutup tubuh Luka dengan selimut—benda yang sama dengan yang ia temukan ketika bangun— hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"_Oyasuminasai,_" katanya sambil menyentuh lembut puncak kepala Luka.

.

Di balik awan mimpi, Luka tertawa senang saat mendapati dirinya berada di koridor Musée du Louvre bersama sang ibu. Kemudian, sambil mendekap ibunya erat, dia melihat Mona Lisa tergantung di salah satu sudut dinding museum.

Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sama seperti dulu. Senyum yang membuat Luka jatuh cinta. Dekapan Luka terhadap sang ibu semakin erat.

"Aku akan membuat mahakarya seperti Mona Lisa..."

Ibunya tersenyum. Impiannya yang telah lama mati kini terlahir kembali bersama dengan milik sang anak.

Reinkarnasi.

.

* * *

**[ OWARI ]**

* * *

yeah... right. Selesai. Err... saya lagi tertarik menulis dengan patahan-patahan scene, tapi ini adalah kali pertama saya melakukannya. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan dan banyak bagian yang ga enak di baca. Really, sorry #sobsob

Mengenai cerita, ini temanya tentang mimpi seorang Ibu yang terlanjur mati karena pernikahan namun diteruskan oleh sang anak. Klise? I know. Itulah kenapa saya masukkin fic ini dengan genre drama X"DD  
Eng... Eng... Mind to leave feedback to cheer me up? OuO

Salam,  
Lunlun


End file.
